Conquer Your Demons
by Tongues
Summary: Six years ago, Naruto went on a secret mission to kill the Akatsuki. Soon after, a mysterious figure known only as 'Motto' appeared. Since then he's been destroying landmarks of the ninja world. Now he's come to Konoha and there's only one way to save the village; give him a purpose. NaruKono yaoi. (Re-post of CYD, edited, in progress. Reviews welcome)
1. Prologue

Conquer Your Demons

This is my other new story next to Kawarimi no Naruto. Like that one, I am always going to be 1 chapter ahead of what I'm posting, just so that if I get a major writing block, there won't be horrible issues. Also, this fic is almost a polar opposite of Kawarimi no Naruto, centering around an all powerful, but split-personality Naruto who doesn't know what to do with himself until someone gives hima purpose. I hope you enjoy it!

A/N: This is the next story I intend to finish. Date of proclamation: 3/11/2015. I am going to repost the first few chapters to correct obvious inconsistencies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its contents.

Prologue: New Kyuubi

On a dark summer night, in front of the great gates of Iwa, a black clad figure strode. Red lightning streaked across the sky, thunderclaps in sync with the figure's footsteps. A man clad in the garb of the Land of Stone moved to block its path; knife in hand. The kunai glowed bright with chakra and stabbed through the figure lightning-quick, but for nothing. Promptly, the man's head exploded, not even the hiss of his windpipes audible before his whole body followed suite. The night air remained calm, if only for a moment.

A second man stepped forward, his hands flashing through quick movements in rhythm, summoning a grand dragon of stone. He rode atop it, bursting towards the darkened figure. Just as it barreled down on him, the whole of its body turned to ash. The rider was pulverized in an instant, crushed to dust before he'd even recognized what had happened.

The figure strode forward, never breaking his gait as his hands came together. His hands held a stone, studded with rubies and single slit diamond in the middle. Clicks of a foreign tongue bellowed forth, as the figure stopped parallel to the grand gates of Iwa. The gates had withstood three great wars, but all defenses can be broken. Red lightning scorched forth, decimating the walls and melting the stone gate to a featureless miasma. Now the figure picked up speed, storming forth and emanating pure, terrifying power. The screams to follow were each and all cut short.

**BREAK**

"Hokage-sama!" Exclaimed the youngest of the new Sannin, Konohamaru. He burst through the door to the Hokage's office uninvited, although that wasn't new for the young man. He grasped in his hands a worn parchment, likely from a ninja courier. The aged blonde Hokage looked up from her desk to entertain the boy; for he still was just a boy and he was still too excitable. One brow raised she motioned for him to speak.

Managing to look at least somewhat sheepish, the Sannin took a deep breath and continued. "Hokage-sama, another attack. This time it was in Iwa."

"And? We expected that. We've had scouts trailing him for over a month and all signs have pointed to Iwa. What, did he wipe out that village too?" Tsunade was frankly getting sick of the news. All of it was bad and none of it was a surprise. Ever since the attacks began she was just focused on protecting her village. However, for the span of six years, the attacks never once came close to Fire Country territory.

"And he… she.. it. That. Motto! Motto not only knocked down the gates of Iwa but he slaughtered more than a quarter of their ninja. Almost all of them were black ops." Konohamaru shouted. He quickly unrolled the parchment and handed it over to the Hokage who now had a growing aura of worry about her.

"That's the second village he's hit. It's been awhile since he even touched an armed nation. And aren't the gates of Iwa impenetrable? Where did you get this information?"

"I saw it myself. I ventured out there –" The young Sannin found himself nursing a bump on his head.

"Of course you went and saw it for yourself. You know, maybe I should just confine you to fire country. One of these days you might actually run into him on the road, and then what happens? Just because he was your friend doesn't mean he'd be nice to you." Tsunade stated, matter-of-factly.

A look of confusion covered the young Sannin's face, just as Tsunade slapped a hand over her mouth. "What do you mean he was my friend. Who was my friend?"

"I said 'rend'. Like he would rend you…." Tsunade quickly tried to cover her error. She subtly began weaving a genjutsu to try to force the young man to forget, but for once the man proved too skilled. He quickly formed some seals and disrupted the chakra flow.

"Nuh-uh. Why did you say 'he' and why did you say 'friend'? You know who Motto is, don't you?" Konohamaru's face held a look of stern determination. It wasn't the first time he'd suspected as much.

The Hokage sighed. "I guess it might be time that you knew. After all, it's only a matter of time until he seeks revenge. Tell me what you know about our friend Motto."

"He appeared about six years ago, following the death of Akatsuki. He wields red lightning as his primary attack and is virtually invulnerable. Two years after his appearance he walked into Oto and murdered every last ninja, even Orochimaru himself. This is known as the Oto Massacre. Two years after that he appeared in a lab in Water Country. It's said he has the Sharingan or a similar doujutsu and is a master of illusions. His origins are unknown. His actual name is unknown." The man recounted.

"Yes, that's mostly true. However, his origin is known, as is his name. Uzumaki Naruto, formerly of Konoha."

Konohamaru's world shattered.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto, Naruto-niisan, you can't take this mission! You'll die! Facing the leader of Akatsuki, who do you think you are? You're only 16. You can't control it, it'll shorten your life! Naruto-niisan? Are you listening?!" Konohamaru stormed down the street yelling at Naruto. It was midnight, and the market was empty, but his bright blond hair seemed silvery in the moonlight.

"NARUTO!" The blond man seem to be shaken out of his stupor by the sudden shout, but he remained silent. No words could reach him now; he'd made up his mind to end the hunt by killing the hunters. It was what he'd been training himself for these past two and a half years.

"Konohamaru…" The brown haired teenager froze in place. Usually it was 'brat this' and 'brat that'. Naruto was being serious.

"I need to do this, not for me, but for the safety of the people. Akatsuki is strong, they could decimate this village themselves, my simply being here puts the people in danger. If I can't kill them, I'll kill myself. They won't get their hands on the nine-tails. I promise that, for the sake of the future of this world."

"Nar-" Konohamaru began, but was stopped by a shout, almost demonic in pitch.

"**NO!** I am not backing out of this, I am not putting any of my precious people in danger. If I don't come back, I'm dead. Live on, be brave, and remember: you are only as great as you make yourself. There are no shortcuts to becoming strong."

Silently, Konohamaru thought to himself _'You are a great man, Naruto-niisan, and a great fool… Please come back soon….'_

**END FLASHBACK**

Konohamaru was stunned into silence. His niisan was alive?! "How could he be alive?"

Tsunade heaved a sigh and began explaining the strange situation. "Naruto, when he went on the suicide mission, left one thing behind: My necklace. It helped him control the Kyuubi. Without it he was forced to use its entire power all at once. When he fought Akatsuki, he killed them all and sent me a letter explaining how…. I figure you, of all people, have the right to know, seeing as you helped him through his training before he left. Here."

Tsunade fished out an envelope and gave it to the Sannin sitting across from her. The man slowly opened the envelope, before allowing his eyes to take in the only news he'd received from Naruto in 6 years.

_Obaa-chan,_

I hope this letter finds you well. I don't have much time, so I'll be brief. My attack worked, but I was right about the cost… I only have a few more minutes before 'it' sets in, but it worked. The Akatsuki are all dead. Don't tell the public what happened, wouldn't want them to know the result of my 'valiant' effort. I need to go now, it's starting. Bye obaa-chan…

Konohamaru looked up. "Well?"

"Well what?" Tsunade asked, looking at him intently.

"What is 'it' and what happens when 'it' sets in?" He said, angry and frustrated.

"He didn't tell you?" Tsunade asked, surprised. The man shook his head. "His suicide technique allowed him to contain all of Kyuubi's chakra within his body, if only for a moment, then let it surge all around him. The resulting overload of chakra would cause a massive explosion with him at its core, killing him and vaporizing everything around him, at least that's what he said. However, it was much like his rasengan: the outer shell needed to contain the power so it could be released at once. Naruto's chakra subdued the Kyuubi's, until just before it was overwhelmed. As far as I'm concerned that letter means that the technique didn't kill him. Whatever Motto is, or Naruto, he is an aberration. He is a hybrid of the two. The explosion didn't kill him: the 'it' is the alternate personality of Naruto…"

"I don't understand…"

"Konohamaru… Naruto is the new Kyuubi."

Prologue End


	2. Motto

Conquer Your Demons

A/N: I have a plan for this story. It will get there. There are changed to set up for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its contents.

Chapter 1: Motto

Naruto Uzumaki, or as he was better known these days – Motto – was trudging through Fire Country for the first time in 6 years. Maybe it was the rocks of earth country, or the unfortunately unpleasant populace, but he just felt like he could use a change. Normally he wouldn't let his foxier half anywhere near his home village, but they'd been getting along rather well with the recent carnage they inflicted on the continent.

'_I can't imagine why Zetsu had so much trouble with this 'split personality' thing. Satisfy the urges and happiness follows. Maybe he just had a power struggle going on…'_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice said from in front of him. He'd been walking for days, looking for a new place to live, perhaps someplace quiet where they wouldn't be afraid of his other personality. He looked up to see an average looking teenage girl in front of him.

"Yes?" The blond mumbled. He felt the sudden urge to eat her alive, but he suppressed it. He didn't have to eat much anymore and his split would appreciate something meatier to feed on than a young girl out for a run.

"Are… Are you strong?" she stuttered at his sudden intense gaze. His sapphire eyes were stunning and unique; a crystal clear hue.

He almost laughed aloud. However, maniacal laughter hardly suited the situation. He had the power of the nine-tailed fox. Strong? His strength dwarfed whole nations. His pinky dwarfed nations. His chakra was unlimited; he could do almost anything. However, that was hardly common knowledge and was not obvious to any random onlooker, let alone an untrained civilian.

"Depends, what do you need me for?"

"Our town… Rokungoyii, it's a quarter mile north of here and it's been attacked by bandits. I was sent out to go to the leaf village to hire some ninjas to help, but we can use any help we can get."

"How old are you? Why are they sending such a young girl all the way to Konoha?"

"For your information, I'm 17 and that means I'm old enough. I'm the fastest runner in town. It should only take a week or two to get there if I run the whole way. Plus, they need all the men in town to help defend it. So will you help us?"

"I'll see what I can do." The blond responded before walking towards the town. The girl left, running again, while he contemplated helping the town. It wasn't a question of whether or not it was right, it was a question of how could he help or even choose a side without alerting ninjas? '_They'll probably send a genin team, so I have a week or so before they come. I'm sure I could get away before then. I'd rather not be discovered just yet.'_

He continued north and soon arrived in Rokungoyii. Spotting a guard, he quickly informed him of what the girl has told him. The guard sized him up and down, then directed him to a hotel where he could sign up for one of the town's watch groups. The blond simply followed the directions and was soon lying down in a comfy bed, drifting off to sleep.

**MINDSCAPE**

"Hello, Kyuubi…"

"**Ahhhh, my vessel, or should I say, my worse half**"

"Don't be so superior, baka-fox. Remember our deal; split 50/50. You handle the combat, I control us the rest of the time. Speaking of which, stop trying to make me devour children. It's not going to happen, she did nothing wrong."

"**Fine, but either you get us some fresh human meat soon, or I am going to take over and eat everyone. And I mean EVERYONE**"

"I would challenge you on that, but you're right… I've been beginning to crave it too, which is odd because foxes don't usually eat humans. Why is it that we eat them anyway? Why not mice?"

The fox in their shared mind took on a puzzled look, before looking down at Naruto once more. "**I suppose it is because I have never had the meat of a mouse… Too used to human**"

"You know what, let's not try that. Those bandits sound delicious. Whaddya say, Fox, want to go get some prey?"

"**Naruto-teme, you know me too well…. Tonight we shall dine on human innards**" The great Fox let out a roar of a laugh, before fading away, the blond being enveloped in light and entering the waking world.

**WAKING-WORLD**

Naruto awoke and sat up. Remarkably, despite how little sleep he actually needed, it was dark outside. The clock read 11:45 PM. He'd slept for 7 hours and had reached the time of night when most of the town was asleep. Slowly, he got up and threw on his clothes.

His physique had changed a great deal since his fusion with the fox 6 years prior. Whereas before he was somewhat stunted due to malnutrition, the fox saw such a poor body as unfit for his own majesty. Instead, he crafted a body ideal for combat. Each of Naruto's legs were sculpted from layers of toned muscle it should have taken years to perfect. His arms were fluid and toned; but once chakra was channeled they could be used to form red claws to ensnare foes. Naruto's chest and back were modified to be more flexible with larger joints so he could move like a fox – on all fours. Overall he was about 5'6" and looked much like an average Konoha Jounin: fit, but not bulging. His eyes remained their clear blue hue, his hair remained an obnoxious blond and his whisker marks were just as visible as ever.

However, the Kyuubi did not wish to be associated with the blond, as far as the man's former life went. So all description of 'Motto' always came back the same: they could describe his hoodie, but never the man himself. The Kyuubi's shroud coated Naruto the moment his hoodie touched his skin; an impenetrable illusion to keep anyone from ever recognizing the man by who he once was.

With no shirt on, he reached for the cursed hoodie. It was black, with dark red lightning bolts shooting around the arms and intertwining on the back. In a slightly lighter red, the hoodie read 'Liberator', then below that read 'Decimator'. He also pulled on his cargo pants, each pocket holding one of his six incantations, the only moves he ever needed to use anymore. Everything else was almost instinctual. The pants also had red lightning on them, but only around the edges of the bottom. He wore sandals as well, civilian style flip flops. He never needed to worry about them falling off, a small aura of chakra constantly circling through his feet to keep them attached.

Leaving the hotel, Naruto began his search for a pub or bar. Looking around, he found all of Rokungoyii was silent, almost eerily so. Moving at a brisk pace, he made his through the town, and soon arrived at a bar which was still open, though only a few people were inside. Stepping across the threshold, Naruto entered and sat down at the bar.

"How can I help ya?" A gruff voice asked him. Looking up, Naruto's sapphire eyes met those of the bartender, if only for a second.

"I'll take some scotch, the best you've got." The bartender nodded and was about to scurry off to get it, when a voice sounded from beside the blond to his left. "Me too."

Looking to his side, he saw the shaft of silver hair rising, defying gravity, into the air. "Me three" A female voice sounded next to him, only to reveal a raven-haired beauty with dangerous red eyes.

Silently, Naruto wondered how he had missed them coming in, but then realized they'd already been there when he'd walked in, so he never really caught on to begin with. The curse of infinite chakra; sensing other people's insignificant amounts without trying is difficult. 'Hmm, what to do. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.'

"Here you are" The bartender said as he had come back whilst Naruto had pondered these thoughts. The Bartender placed before each of them two glasses, one with water in it, the other with scotch.

"So, how have you been, Sharingan Kakashi?" Naruto asked. His voice was tainted by the demonic chakra, unnaturally low and guttural.

"Hmm? So you know of me? Well, I suppose any SS-ranked criminal would know of all people that could beat him. If you aren't careful, I may just suck you into a different universe." The silver haired man chuckled at his own poorly crafted joke, then took a sip of water to clear his mouth, and took down a sip of scotch, breathing in pleasure afterwards.

"I know of you and of Konoha's genjutsu mistress…. Yuuhi Kurenai. Good to meet you both. I don't suppose you know who I am?" Naruto said, his voice changing pitch to a still lower baritone as he responded. The Kyuubi's voice in his mind began urging him to feast.

"I know of you, certainly. The only criminal other than Uchiha Madara to earn the SS-ranked class. You don't have a name listed, but your nickname, Motto, has certainly been stuck in everyone's mind for the last six years. Why are you so close to Konoha? Iwa's gates not enough, want to break ours down too? Maybe you'd like to repeat the Oto Massacre, destroy another shinobi village?"

"I have no plans to repeat the Oto Massacre, Kakashi. I got what I went there for, nothing more. Now, as for your question as to why I am here? Well, I see no reason to tell you." Naruto responded firmly, never looking at Kakashi. He had finished his first glass of scotch, and re-filled it with the bottle thoughtfully left behind.

"If you don't tell us, we may not let you go. You may be SS-ranked, but this close to Konoha, do you think you can take on another village? Our Hokage? Our Sannin?" Chimed in Kurenai, feeling left out of the conversation. She had a serious tone, it was clear she would use force if only to keep the hooded man away from Konoha.

Kyuubi's personality, at this point, began affecting his decisions. The morbid voice in his mind was begging to taste the blood of the red-eyed bitch. "**You mean your uninspired troops? Your old hag of a Hokage? Your weak summons? You couldn't keep me out with your whole village; what makes you think you two can stop me here?**" Naruto's voice had turned demonic.

"If your intent is to destroy Konoha, we will stop you here… Is that your intent?"

"**It could be. There's nothing you could do about it regardless.**" Naruto responded simply, before leaving money on the table, and stepping out into the night. A red claw began gathering at his wrist, dancing in the moonlight. The two jounin followed him as he wandered out of town.

"**It doesn't have to be like this, you know**" Naruto said, calling back to the two following him. "**I live by my motto, liberate the worthy, decimate the unworthy. What do you think would happen if I went to Konoha?**"

"It is not your right to judge Konoha." Kurenai demanded, though internally she was more scared than she'd ever been in her whole life. This man before her was likely more powerful than her entire village, but perhaps if he were distracted, it would be possible to bring him down. She began weaving a genjutsu with 1-handed signs, under her cloak.

"**You amuse me, Kurenai, Kakashi. ****I wonder if the whole village is as foolish. I think I'll make it my next stop! For now though, what to do with you two? My worse half has some suggestions…" **

The Kyuubi in Naruto's mind was ecstatic at the prospect of visiting his old hunting ground. He stopped goading Naruto to do unspeakable things, but was just as interested in what his half would do with the situation. His switch hadn't flipped just yet.

It was at this moment that Naruto began pulling an incantation stone from one of his six cargo pants pockets. "**I think I shall grant you a gift, I'll show you one of my moves. Perhaps this will deter future ninjas from making a similar mistake**"

Pulling out the incantation stone, he inspected it once more. It was really a beautiful object, a turquoise crystal embedded in a steel square, three inches on each side, and half an inch thick. The steel had some circular seals around it, kanji littering them in strings, converging on the center crystal.

Naruto heard lightning sparking and looked up from his musings to see Kakashi charging, a raikiri in each hand. Kurenai looked to be deep in concentration, but whatever she was doing was having no effect. Naruto inwardly grinned, and quoted Kyuubi in his mind: _'real power means the tricks of mere mortals become transparent.'_

Kakashi's charge was ignored entirely, even as he activated his Mangekyou to force Motto to remain solid in the current plane. Kakashi streaked toward the hooded figure, noticing for the first time that he never saw the man's face. Naruto simply sighed, and holding his incantation stone, performed his favorite move. Deciding to humor Kakashi, he said it aloud "**Ninpou: Chakra Body no jutsu**". Instantly, Naruto's body, clothing, and incantation stone turned to raw chakra, superheated due to being so densely contained.

Kakashi smirked at this ninja, underestimated the power of his combo. Not only was Motto held in place by his Mangekyou, but he was using his strongest assassination technique to take him out. It took only a matter of seconds for these perceptions to be changed. Kakashi's left fist of lightning surged straight through Motto's body, doing nothing at all. In fact, worse than that, Kakashi's left arm was became cauterized at the stump as his arm had turned to ash on contact. Kakashi dispelled his other raikiri, holding the cauterized stump where his left arm used to be and laying on the ground, twitching.

"**Now then, this one is for myself AND my partner." **Reading the seals aloud in a demonic language that sounded completely foreign to both Kurenai and Kakashi, Naruto began the least destructive of his six rituals. After 10 seconds of reading the incantation, Naruto raised his hands and slammed the incantation stone into the ground.

"**YOUMA NINPOU: CRIMSON RISING!**" Naruto shouted. Seals began to spread from the point of impact. In the blink of an eye they reached a mile in diameter, a new carpet underneath the small village and everything surrounding it. Suddenly, red light burst skyward from all the seals. Motto's chakra reached out to feel every living inhabitant in the radius, searching for buried feelings. All of the tainted; anyone who had ever felt the guilt of murder or the burden of sin, were immediately and cruelly vaporized. The great cylinder of red light solidified lasting a total of six seconds. At the end, Naruto could see feel every living person for one mile in any direction and decided they would live. Then, the feeling of godly judgment passed.

For a moment he was pleased that he could feel all of the bandits dying, their souls screaming for mercy as they were condemned. He could also feel the relief of their prisoners. With a sigh of relief, he looked down at the unconscious red-eyed woman he'd decided to spare, despite her sins. With an almost hearty laugh he skipped over, crushed her throat with a red chakra claw, and began ripping her apart with his teeth. It would be a good meal.

**BREAK**

"Did you see that?" A civilian asked another. "What was it, a beacon?" "No, it must have been a summon or something, one of our Sannin at work. Makes you feel so safe, doesn't it?" "I've never felt more safe. With that kind of power, we have nothing to worry about. Especially with that walking demon gone."

The chatter of villagers continued happily, while in the Hokage tower, things were far less calm.

**KAGE TOWER**

"What the devil was that?!" Tsunade screamed at the three sannin before her. "Motto is within 30 miles of Konoha and you didn't know?!"

"It may not be him, Tsunade-sama" Sakura said, attempting to placate her. "Plus it was just a flash, maybe it didn't do anything…. Just a prank or something"

"Sakura, how many ninja do you know of that could even make that big a flash with chakra. If it wasn't you three, it would have to be a Kage, and it certainly wasn't me. The only person in the whole Bingo Book anymore that could do that is Motto. I want all three of you to go and see what happened there. If he's still there, do whatever you have to do to steer him away. He might just be planning to massacre us the way he did in Oto."

Sakura; the glorious Slug Sannin, Anko; the amazing Snake Sannin, and Konohamaru; the almighty Toad Sannin all turned and bolted for their homes. The man was at most an hour away via summons and they had no intention of letting him hide away. In minutes they were off in the direction of where the red column had been. Tsunade simply sat back in her chair and massaged her temples.

'_Naruto…What are you doing?'_


	3. Reunion & Dumb Sannin

Conquer Your Demons

A/N: I am currently going through these chapter by chapter to make changes. It may become sexually confused later, if I decide it should be explicit. On the other hand, I find myself often skipping through explicit scenes in other Fanfics due to physically inaccuracies and/or lack of reason for the scene to be described.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its contents.

Chapter 2: Reunion and Dumb Sannin.

"Sakura-san, he's not here" Konohamaru said, motioning for her to leave and begin searching a new area. The three sannin had been searching the town of Rokungoyii for the last half hour, frantically looking for Motto. Anko had taken the south end of town; the residential area. She was better suited for that type of reconnaissance anyway. Konohamaru and Sakura decided to split the north end as it was full of shops.

Sakura took the signal and quickly bounded away, searching for the hooded man. As silly as it sounded, Konohamaru felt as if he should meet with Motto first, if only to meet his nii-san again. Stepping into a bar he found out that he was just that lucky.

Sitting on the first stool at the bar was a man dressed in a black hoodie, his signature 'Liberator &amp; Decimator' emblazoned on the back. In front of the man was a glass of scotch and a separate glass of water. That meant the bar was high class and was open surprisingly late for its clientele. Upon closer inspection, the bartender had a glassy expression on his face whole wiping down the bar; he was likely under a genjutsu.

Thinking quickly, Konohamaru decided to surprise his former adoptive big brother with an old trick. Gathering some chakra, he captured the man's attention before performing one of his nii-san's old favorites. "Sexy Jutsu!"

A poof of chakra-laced smoke later and an incredibly well endowed woman with long black hair appeared in place of the fabled Toad Sannin. The smoke conveniently covered only the naughtiest bits, as one hand went to her crotch and the other to her lips.

"Please don't stare…" Konohamaru said, coyly. She stood for a moment, allowing the wisps of smoke to fade away; her top half plainly visible, breasts bouncing provocatively.

"Konohamaru?" The hooded figure asked, plainly unaffected by the jutsu, or so Konohamaru thought. Inside Naruto's head, his mind was going wild with thoughts of what he could do to the woman, thoughts that were quickly vanquished as the young toad sannin cancelled the jutsu.

"Motto, or should I say, Naruto-niisan?" Konohamaru replied. "It is, good to see you again."

"How did you know?" Naruto asked. He found himself wondering what the younger man must think of him. They were so close before he'd left.

"Tsunade informed me. Care to show your face?"

Naruto looked at his friend, former partner in crime and in training, then complied. He removed the hoodie and put it on the next stool over, the jutsu clouding his face dispelling with it.

"Is that better?" He put a hand through his golden locks, trying to push them from his forehead.

The first thing Konohamaru noticed was his paler than usual skin. "You wear that hoodie too much. You're skin isn't as golden as it was. Maybe you should join the Yamanaka."

"Please don't joke about that. We both know what happened last time we saw Ino"

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Konohamaru were about a year into their training with the former Toad Sage, Jiraiya. They ended up in the Land of Water following a mission they'd completed, assassinating an informant gone rogue. Naruto was just getting use to expelling the Kyuubi's chakra from all his tenketsu, and Konohamaru was working on his sage mode at the time.

However, it was hard work, and they could all use a rest. Jiraiya took them to one of the fancier hotels and decided to stake out the women's baths for a good look. Normally, the boys would be too embarrassed by the man to admit their own desires in his presence, but the stress had been building up. For once, they joined him in his more perverted of habits.

Settling in on the men's side of the bath, they found out that each onsen was split by room. They heard Jiraiya praying that the room next to theirs belonged to some women, as he wrote some seals onto the wall of bamboo. Using a technique the three of them had created while training in fuuinjutsu, they pushed a very small amount of chakra into the seal. It created a window, 3 feet by 2 feet which they could look straight through, like a one way mirror.

Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Standing in the onsen, in full view, was one Ino Yamanaka. Her breasts were on full display as she half-whispered, half-ranted to her temporary teammate Hana Inuzuka, about their latest mission.

The Inuzuka merely sighed as she lay, her back to the boys, in the water. Ino, growing tired of being ignored, picked up a bucket of cold water and dumped it over the feral woman's head. Without missing a beat, Hana sprung up from the water and grabbed Ino, wrestling her to the ground. In a pile of sweaty limbs and strained muscles they fought for dominance, before Hana ended up on top, holding Ino in an armbar.

"Say you're sorry!" The Inuzuka demanded.

Ino shook her head no, then yelped as a hard smack to her behind resounded through the bath.

"Say it!" Hana said even louder. Jiraiya was furiously scribbling notes on his pad while Naruto and Konohamaru both had blood nearly spurting from their noses. They were each covering themselves with towels that proved too small to contain their juvenile boners.

Ino struggled against her grip and managed to say aloud "Never!"

Hana reared back to slap her again, but Ino used the temporary leverage she had to buckle over and throw the Inuzuka off. The moment she was able, she got off her shintenshin technique and took control of Hana's body, her own falling against the floor with her naked body facing the separating wall.

Then something amazing happened. Ino, inside Hana's mind, bent over and began spanking herself as hard as she could. "You like that Hana?!" Hana yelled in Ino's voice. "I'm going to make it so you can't sit down all week!"

The trio of male shinobi on the other side of the wall couldn't decide where to look: Hana spanking herself angrily or Ino in full view, even down to her exposed clit, shaven clean. At this point, Konohamaru passed out and hit the ground with an audible thump.

Hana stopped spanking herself and stared in the direction of the divider. Naruto used a Kawarimi to escape and Jiraiya was too distracted to even notice.

Ino returned to her body and Hana appeared to regain control. They looked at each other, grabbed towels, and leapt across the wall. Jiraiya received the beating of a lifetime, although his next book sold much better. Konohamaru's naked body was bruised and beaten to a pulp, and the two girls wrote mean messages all over his body.

Later that night they found Naruto with the two accompanying them, and Ino stealthily followed him back to their room. She entered his mind with a shintenshin and proceeded to make him beat himself up while yelling "stop hitting yourself" over and over.

The bruises lasted more than a day for Naruto, a record for bodily harm if ever there was one. After that, Konohamaru and Naruto vowed never to peep again, lest they accidentally come upon a Yamanaka.

**FLASHBACK END**

The two ninja shuddered at the same moment, a twinge of fear going down their spines. Konohamaru was the first to recover and speak.

"So what are you doing so close to Konoha?" The young man inquired.

"I've been thinking it's about time I enact justice on that place. After all, you know my Motto. Liberate the worthy, Decimate the unworthy" The blonde said aloud, gesturing to his hoodie.

"You used to live there! Just because not everyone liked you doesn't mean they don't deserve to live." Konohamaru exclaimed.

"You live there now. Do you know how many times I was beaten up as a kid, or suffered malnutrition because no one would let me buy food? I was kicked out of the orphanage at 5 years old for something I couldn't even control. And I bet if you asked any of those people if they'd do it again, they'd answer yes in a heartbeat." His face twisted into a grimace as he spoke.

"Naruto, they were ignorant. They didn't understand. You can't blame them for that." Konohamaru tried to reason.

"Yes I can. I most certainly can. I was a child and they tried to kill me. There's no room on this world for child killers. If they are unworthy, they will be decimated. That is my purpose now." It was spoken with such certainty it was as though it was beyond argument.

Konohamaru looked down in shame and a few minutes passed. Then, Naruto broke the silence again.

"You know, I'm not doing this for me. When I killed the Akatsuki, I made a deal with the Kyuubi. We fused and now there's no helping it: anywhere the Kyuubi deems necessary of judgment, I must go and deliver. If I don't, he can take control and do it for me. I am bound, and I will deliver justice."

Konohamaru stared into his blue eyes, then something struck him. "What if I prove to you the village deserves survival? That an Oto Massacre is unnecessary?"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll make you fall in love with the village. I may not like every single inhabitant, but I'm not about to condemn any amount of the population to death just for how they may have acted in the past. People change Naruto, and even if you don't like everyone, you can't just off them."

Naruto looked unconvinced. "I'm not offing people I don't like, I'm decimating the unworthy. I am the Kyuubi, the embodiment of rage. I am a locus for it. I can see people's sins, I can sense their guilt. I know who must die."

"That is judgment without representation. Even Konoha holds trials for its people. You would just kill off everyone who you think is bad, but people can change. I will make you love the village, or so help me you'll have to kill me off first." Konohamaru stated.

Naruto stared into his friend's brown eyes, then sighed. He quelled the bloodthirsty voice of the Kyuubi personality inside his head, silently promising human flesh if it would just shut up for a second.

"Alright Konohamaru. I'll give it a shot. But if I see anyone who is undoubtedly beyond change, anyone at all who is truly corrupt, I will fulfill my contract."

Konohamaru breathed a sigh of relief. That was at least better than he'd hoped for, if Naruto really had intended to go to Konoha. He was very good at convincing people to see the better sides of things, and practical jokes were a good way to change people's minds about things. Hopefully they just wouldn't run into Danzo, that would probably not end well.

"On a different topic, how's everything been lately? I heard about the Oto Massacre 4 years ago, everyone has. I know what you did had to be justified."

Naruto smiled at the change of conversation. "Yes, that indeed went well. Over a thousand vile souls fed to Kyuubi, and just about that many pure souls given new chances at life."

"You don't know the half of it. Ever since the massacre, the Sound Village has been rebuilt into a respectable minor ninja power. It's also in various trade agreements with Konoha, providing more than half the rice imports to our nation. They've got quite the agriculture going over there."

"It's a shame to see you bogged down in the political, Kono-chan. It's a little over that thick skull of yours, isn't it?" jabbed Naruto at his friend.

"I've been getting better at it. Ever since Jiraiya left to take care of the spy ring full time, I've had to handle more of the 'official duties'. It's just something we Sannin do when we're not in combat."

"We? I was under the impression that the Slug Sannin is the current Hokage, so she's not really active duty. Orochimaru is so far past dead that he'd need the Edo Tensei to be used on him 5 times in a row just to make an arm twitch."

Konohamaru chuckled. Although the technique brought back some bad memories, it was nice to know Naruto had effectively avenged his grandfather that brutally.

"No, I mean our new Sannin. You know I'm the Toad Summoner. Sakura, although I know you didn't see her when you got back from our training, before you left to fight Akatsuki, is now the active duty Slug Sannin. And lastly, do you remember that crazy lady who proctored the second stage of that first chunin exam? Mitarashi Anko? She's the Snake Sannin."

"Wow. Sakura really grew up huh?" said the wide-eyed blonde. Konohamaru nodded and blushed a light tint. "You should see just how much." The toad sannin said with a wink.

"I think I should…" The blonde trailed off, imagining a Sakura with the body of a younger Tsunade.

"Anyway, I should head out and find my teammates. I think I'd be better off explaining this to them in the comfort of a hotel room, rather than chancing them walking in and seeing you. We can head to the village together tomorrow morning. Meet us at the northern pathway? 10am?"

"I'll see you tomorrow… let's call it Judgment day. It has a nice ring to it." Naruto got a new drink from the hypnotized bartender. Poor guy had been washing the mug so long he was practically whittling his way through.

**BREAK**

Sakura, Anko and Konohamaru were all sitting around their room.

"I found Motto" Konohamaru began, as Sakura and Anko's eyes bugged out. "And I know who he is." Suddenly, both women found it impossible to focus on anything else. For six years, learning what and who Motto was had been a secondary project for the girls specifically. This was their breakthrough.

'_Can't hurt to tell them, right Tsunade-sama?'_ Konohamaru thought to himself, steeling his resolve.

"It's Naruto. He's the new Kyuubi" The girls' eyes widened even more and Sakura was about to speak, but Konohamaru continued.

"Tsunade told me what she knew slightly before we left. This is between us and her, no one else. Motto is Naruto: he fused with the Kyuubi and combined their power. Apparently their personalities control the same body. Although Naruto's is dominant, the Kyuubi seems to bring out his darker side. He wants to 'bestow judgment' on Konoha, killing anyone he deems unworthy. Unless we can prove to Naruto that the village is worthy of survival, we'll have a repeat of the Oto Massacre on our hands."

At this point, Anko was pacing the room and Sakura's eyes were wide with horror. She'd thought her old teammate was dead and had mourned him for the better part of a year before she'd forgiven herself for letting him go alone. But, he was alive… and he was the new Kyuubi. "What are we going to do? How can we convince him, especially with the way he was treated when he was younger?" Sakura asked, slowly growing more and more panicked.

"I have a plan: make him fall in love with the village. He may be a demon but –"

"He's not a demon!" Sakura corrected.

Konohamaru just sighed. The aloud he said "Yes, he is now. He is the new Kyuubi, even if Naruto is still in relative control, he is Kyuubi."

"No!" Sakura shouted again, beginning to cry. "This can't be happening. Naruto is dead and gone. There's no way he just up and left for six years and didn't even tell us. Our Naruto is gone!"

"Stop Talking!" Anko shouted, ending the drama between the pink haired woman and the bratty Toad Sannin. "Get a hold of yourselves. I think there is a way for this to work, that'll both benefit the village and keep him from destroying it."

"What?" Konohamaru asked, looking sheepish because of the earlier argument. "Give him Sakura as a sex toy?" The Toad Sannin found himself plastered against the wall, before he slowly peeled himself off.

"Yeah right" Sakura said, "I don't want him. Lee, remember? Dating?"

"Right, right, sorry" Konohamaru apologized, before looking to Anko. "So what's your idea?"

Anko simply put on a feral grin, before talking. "Well, now that my liege has allowed me to speak" she said sarcastically "I suggest that we invite him to stay in the Leaf Village as an honored guest."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. A withering look from Anko made her shut her trap, letting the Snake Sannin continue. "If he comes to the village as a guest, with all the perks of being immune, we can convince him it is a better place and perhaps he will grow accustomed."

"That's actually rather sensible" Konohamaru replied in fake astonishment. "And exactly what I was going to suggest anyways, minus the 'honored guest part'. Somehow, I don't think Naruto of all people will enjoy being treated better than everyone."

Anko and Konohamaru stared at each other for a moment, trying to think of anything to add. Then, Sakura interjected.

"I think it is a good idea. If he stays, he will see Konoha's good side, so long as we don't treat him as a demon again… even if he is one now."

"All votes for inviting him back?" Anko queried. All three sannins raised their hands, with smiles on their faces, before heading out the door. Time to go back to Konoha, and negotiate an invitation.

**BREAK**

"You want me to offer hospitality for Motto? Look, I would be all for it, but with his alternate personality, it would be like letting the Kyuubi into the village, scot-free. And it may not even work. Once people get wind of who he is and what he is, the villagers will betray him just as they had before."

Sakura looked sure of herself. "We could let the advisors know, and put a ban on anyone acting unseemly towards him."

In Konoha, a lot had changed in the government following the Akatsuki fiasco. Their village required strong leadership in case of Kages being killed, and it was clear that civilian just didn't belong voting for results. Instead, the civilian council just acted as a liaison, bringing matters of importance to the council and handing down the decisions made. The council now contained and followed the directives of only the Sannin, the clan heads and the division commanders for each special jounin force.

"Perhaps… Where is Motto?"

Konohamaru was the first to speak. "He was still in Rokungoyii when we left. He agreed to let us escort him as of 10am, 3 hours from now."

Tsunade nodded. "Then this is an emergency. We will call the advisory council and pass the law in the next hour."

Konohamaru nodded. Tsunade pressed a button on her desk, then state aloud: "Shizune; send for the advisory council. Emergency meeting in 15 minutes."

**BREAK**

Tsunade's booming voice rang throughout the hall. Before her were all the clan heads; the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Shinamura, Chouseki, and Morino. Also, the ANBU division commander and Danzo, the ROOT division commander. It had been recently reinstated as a show of power for the village. The three sannins stood to her left while Tsunade herself sat at a desk in the center.

"We are here to discuss sending an invitation to Motto, for him to enjoy the village as an honored guest."

Shouts of outrage erupted around the room, but they were quieted with a wave of Tsunade's hand. "We have reason to believe that he will destroy this village unless he sees it in a positive light. He destroyed Oto… is this worth the risk?"

The Chouseki clan head spoke first. "Oto was weak. Konoha is not. Why should we offer hospitality to an obviously hostile source? Motto could turn on us the second he's within the village."

Aburame Shibi interjected before a response could be made. "Before we consider this offer, do we know any more about him? It is hard to consider an invitation to one whom we know so little about."

Konohamaru looked to Tsunade, who internally sighed _'Sorry Naruto, it's for Konoha'_ before giving the Sannin a nod of approval.

Konohamaru stepped forward, and spoke. "Motto is actually a demon container, the last known container of a tailed beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Motto is, in fact, Uzumaki Naruto. He has merged with the beast, and now possesses all nine tails of power, as well as the personality of the demon. He has expressed to me that he doesn't really want to destroy Konoha, but he made a deal with the demon. Kyuubi has decided Konoha must face judgment unless it proves itself worthy. This hybrid of Naruto and the Kyuubi is powerful beyond all imagination. That's why I recommend reason instead of all-out battle"

The growls of outrage had been steadily growing, but were quiet by the end. Danzo spoke up. "If we can convince him to stay, then this village will have the Kyuubi at its disposal. That would be a powerful asset for us."

The three sannin shifted uncomfortably, they knew that wasn't entirely true, but if they wanted a chance at an invitation, they needed Danzo on board. He was influential in the village. Nara Shikaku stayed sitting, but began speaking as well. "It seems to be the best chance to get him to accept the village… But we cannot let the villagers know, or else they will repeated behaviors from the past. We all remember how that went."

All the council members had heard of his childhood after his supposed death, and all knew what demon containers were treated like. Now, a real demon could defend itself, raze villages by itself. '_A chance to ally with it_' thought several members.

Tsunade raised her hand for the final query. "We need a decision. All for extending an invitation to Motto, allowing him entrance to the village as an honored guest?"

All clans were in favor. Only the ANBU Commander looked displeased as he knew Danzo would get his hands on Naruto long before he ever would.

"Then it is decided. The sannin shall deliver the message."

**BREAK**

Naruto was indeed waiting for them, in his 'Motto' hoodie, at the entrance to Rokungoyii. He stood under the shade of a nearby tree, absently eating an apple.

Sakura, Anko and Konohamaru dropped out of a nearby tree to land just a few yards in front of him. Sakura stepped forward to give the invitation. "Welcome home Naruto."

Naruto took it and incinerated the invitation. "It's not home. It's just another nest of sinners until I see otherwise. Lead the way."

"Can we have a minute?" Konohamaru spoke up. Anko and Sakura shared a look, then nodded and leapt away.

"What is it, Kono?" Naruto asked. He was curious what his friend was up to.

"I know you're not in the best mood, but I just wanted to say I'm glad you're trying it my way. I love Konoha and I'm sure you'll love it too, nii-san."

"I haven't been called that in a long time. Although, I'm not really a big brother type. Do you want to put me in a better mood?"

"Of course! Anything!" The Toad Sannin exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what it is in a second. First, do that Sexy Jutsu." Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay" Konohamaru said nervously. He'd never known Naruto to be a practical pervert. This was just plain strange. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

The woman with raven black hair, gigantic breasts, and a hot tight body appeared once again. "Now, close your eyes." Naruto dictated. In reality, the moment he'd heard he'd have a chance to stay in Konoha for a while, he was eager to spend more time with his friend.

Naruto reached out and grabbed her right breast. Konohamaru let out a womanly yelp and cancelled the technique, glaring at Naruto.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Eh, I like tits. That's what you get for tempting me last night. Now, to Konoha?"

Konohamaru sighed. Apparently, this Naruto was just as blunt and tactless as the younger, fully human version. He looked into his sapphire eyes and nodded. "You can touch all the tits you want when we get there."

Naruto grinned. "Real ones, too."


	4. Civilian with Just Cause

Conquer Your Demons

A/N: And now we veer off from where we were before. New storyline; not as stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of its contents.

Chapter 3: Civilian with Just Cause

"Hey Naruto" Konohamaru began. They had been traveling towards Konoha for a few hours now at a brisk pace, and would be arriving at the gates shortly. "Why'd you knock down the gates of Iwa?"

"Hmm?" Naruto replied, obviously confused. Konohamaru continued "Back at the bar, you said you'd been to Oto to 'bestow judgment'. Now you're coming to Konoha, and a few months ago it was Iwa. Besides these three 'judgments' what have you been doing?"

"Ah" Naruto adopted a thinking pose while walking. "Well you see, I got lost on the road of life."

Sakura, who had been listening to the conversation, face-vaulted. How typical of Naruto to use a lame line from their sensei. Come to think of it, her sensei was supposed to return to the village yesterday. She wondered for a moment where he'd been.

"Oh come on nii-san. You had to be doing something"

Naruto's face took on a small grin. "I went to enjoy life for a bit. My Kyuubi half may want to destroy most things, but it doesn't mean he never took pleasure in anything normal. Sometimes I just liked sitting in the forest for days at a time, seeking peace. Others… I hunted for prey."

The grin became a tad feral. "You should have seen the way I wiped out so many killers, bullies, rapists – sinners in general. Even if I want to destroy a place, I will still always make time for splendor and glory."

Sakura looked a tad ill at the thought of someone enjoying killing so much. Anko rather took the moment to chime in. "Oh I know what you mean. The moment before a prisoner breaks, right as their mind betrays them. It's so beautiful."

Naruto gave a pleasant sigh. "Although, Kyuubi is an age old demon. It's not enough to just destroy sinners. There are places that must go too. Each great sinful event in history leaves its mark on a place. Kyuubi's duty, as a being of vile chakra, is to absorb that evil within himself. Every time a great sin is committed, it creates an aura for me to absorb. You asked why I visited Iwa? The Gates of Iwa represent not just strength, but a great tragedy. As the villages warred, Iwa used slaves to put together its walls; working prisoners to death to repair them. I would have such a testament to the cruelty of man become mine."

Silence followed for a brief time. Then, not enjoying the uncomfortable silence, Konohamaru spoke up. "So as our honored guest, I have a recommendation. If you want to truly get to know the people of Konoha for who they are, despite their ignorance, you may want to hide your identity. Your jacket really gives you away."

"I was planning on it anyway. Don't worry, Kyuubi has it covered." Naruto flipped through some hand signs then put his left hand to his heart. The hoodie changed to a standard black one, the writing on the back disappeared.

"Do you prefer this?"

"That was easy" Konohamaru commented jokingly, sure that Naruto would remain low-profile perfectly like that. On the other hand, he was an honored guest.

"Don't you think you should look more formal as an honored guest of the Hokage? They don't let just anyone into this village you know." Sakura interjected. She was curious what jutsu he'd used to physically change the clothing.

"Ugh, fine." Naruto grumbled and put his hand to his heart again. This time his clothing morphed into a patterned robe of fine silver and gold, a dragon design across the heart and a fox in blue around the waist.

"Excellent" Konohamaru commented and they continued in silence. When they saw the gates, Konohamaru summoned a toad to leap them past so they wouldn't have to deal with the guards.

"Hi guys!" Naruto said cheerfully over the side, while Konohamaru patted him on the back and shook his head. The young Sarutobi already knew a headache was on its way.

**BREAK**

Sakura and Anko were pacing anxiously outside the Hokage's office. Naruto, or rather Motto, has just recently walked into the office with a familiar greeting of 'ohayo Tsunade-Baachan'.

The greeting was immediately followed by a chair flying through the air at high speeds, impacting the door and just barely missing the snake and slug sannins. Konohamaru was not so lucky as the chair plastered him to the wall. The two had peeked inside, only to have the door slammed in their faces, followed by a cry of 'get out!'.

Inside the office things had taken a much less intense tone. Tsunade was practically smothering Naruto in a hug with her massive breasts suffocating him. Naruto looked ready to pass out, partly from lack of oxygen and partly from blood loss.

"Naruto-kun, it's been so long. When you said you'd merged with the Kyuubi I pictured someone half-man, half-beast. But you look the same as ever!"

"Neh, neh. Baa-chan, I'm the same old me. I just have a bit of a feral side is all" Naruto replied. It was a bit of an understatement. On the way through the village, riding on the back of the toad, he'd spotted several people he'd known only 6 years ago to be people worthy of sacrifice. He beat back the urge to jump from the toad's back and ambush a young mother, devouring her whole then and there.

"Naruto-kun, no matter what you'll still be like a grandson to me. What kept you away so long?"

"Baa-chan, if I'd come back any sooner I would have been unable to suppress my inner demon. I had to stay away, for the good of Konoha. Although, there is my deal to consider. Understand that this place will face judgment. Not today, but the moment it begins to feel like a home, I'll have to make my decision."

"And if we aren't to your satisfaction, you're going to do to us what you did to Oto?" Tsunade asked in a more serious tone.

Amusement still played on Naruto's face. "Yup, deal with the Kyuubi and all that."

The Kage sighed. Releasing any contact with Naruto, she moved behind her desk and began writing out an order. "I'm assigning the Sannin to watch you 24/7. If we see you make any move against the village, we won't hesitate to use force. Don't expect a ninja village to go down so easily. We may not be able to kill you, but we can damn sure seal you into something."

Naruto simply laughed off the threat. "You can try Baa-chan. I missed this; all official in a ninja village. On the other hand, I think I'll enjoy life as an average guy around her more. You put Kono-chan in a wall so I think I'll go remove him and spend some time around the village. It's been a while."

"Naruto, before you do; take this" Tsunade extended a ring. It had the seal of the Hokage on it, engraved in a red, fiery looking design of gems. "It's my crest and it will tell civilians that you are an honored guest of the Kage. Enjoy your time here. I know when you feel it becomes a home, you'll make the right choice."

Naruto took the ring and put it on, before flashing a foxy grin and setting off to find his favorite place to eat in the whole world. Anko and Sakura looked after him realizing they hadn't contributed at all to the conversation, while Konohamaru peeled himself off the wall, ready to follow his long-time bigger brother.

**BREAK**

"Hey old man." Naruto said calmly to the first man to ever give him a good meal. "It's been a while"

Teuchi looked up from the ramen he'd been making to see an unfamiliar face peeking out from below a grey hoodie. The hoodies themselves had become quite popular with the kids these days, the younger generation recognizing Motto as a free spirit, doing what he pleased. They didn't know who he was or where he came from, just that their parents hated the way he behaved. It made for inspirational clothing.

At Konohamaru's request, the blonde had layered a demonic illusion over his face, removing the whisker marks on his cheeks and giving him higher cheekbones to make him appear more noble. He'd also gone back to wearing a hoodie. He simply looked like a young man in his twenties with bright blonde hair; and instead of forgetting his face, he just looked different from the Naruto they used to know.

Naruto himself had also chosen a new name for himself, a nickname that had belonged to the respected fourth hokage: Arashi.

"Do I know you?" The old man said. He certainly looked a little familiar.

"I used to come here a long time ago. Forgettable face I suppose." The blonde replied. At that moment, Ayame stepped around the corner and into the bar area. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, roughly 30, with worked hands and a gentle smile.

His inner demon took the moment to voice its resolve. _**'We will have to consume her. She looks pure but it's a mask. Breathe in deeply'**_

Naruto complied, silencing the voice a moment. In a single whiff he smelled it; the stench of sex permeated the air, wafting almost undetectable when covered by the scent of ramen.

'_**That's right Naruto. Look at the flush of her cheeks, the sweat in her hair and on her forehead, the skew of her apron. You know what just happened.'**_

Naruto heard a grunt from behind the bar, in back of the shop. Ayame jumped slightly as she heard a grunt and a man exit the back door. She refocused on the blonde in front of her.

"Can I take your order mister?"

"One large miso, one beef, one pork and one chicken please" Naruto said to the woman. She pressed her hands across her apron to search for a notepad and pencil when a sudden look of realization passed across her face.

"Excuse me" she said, as she quickly departed after the man. Teuchi took over the order as Naruto waited, meditating and listening. He heard her catch up to the man and demand something, barely audible were the yells almost a block away.

She was back in no time, and Naruto noticed the money in her pocket that wasn't there before. His sweet, beloved Ayame from his childhood had become a prostitute. During work hours. Her father in the next room.

The ramen arrived in good time, as Konohamaru sat down next to him. He broke apart his chopsticks and claimed Naruto's miso for himself.

"I was assigned to watch you, you know. Off in such a hurry, one might think you miss this place." Konohamaru said between slurps.

Naruto ate in silence, while the demon demanded tainted blood in his head. He began looking at Ayame with hungry eyes, taking in her curves and sleek body beneath her clothes. She looked wonderful with a sheen of sweat across her forehead and hands masterfully working the knives to chop vegetables. She hummed as she worked, a sweet tone.

"Arashi-san?" Konohamaru said, shaking the blond physically out of his stupor. Ayame had glanced nervously at him a few times, his eyes never breaking contact with her body.

"Sorry Kono. I was distracted. What's up?"

Konohamaru looked a little disturbed by the concentration he'd broken, but figured it a side effect of the merge. "What do you want to do today? Want to meet some old friends?"

Naruto snorted. He had no real friends, besides Kono and maybe Sakura. "No, I don't have anyone I want to see. Let's do something else."

"There's a movie playing at the theatre, about Princess Yuki. Remember how we saved her in the land of spring? There's an adaptation. Plus you can see the shopping district, maybe find something you like."

"If I didn't know better Kono, I'd say you were asking me on a date. Let's try something a little less, forward. I'm innocent you know."

"Very funny. Then what the hell do you want to do?"

"What would you have done if I wasn't here?"

"Training. I'm working on a fuinjutsu that just won't come together. You could help me like old times."

"That sounds like a plan. We both know how much I love seals" The sarcasm was evident, but Naruto was in fact pleased. Fuinjutsu problems were like puzzles and were always interesting to figure out.

The two finished their meals in relative silence, then set off for the training grounds.

**BREAK**

A few hours later and Naruto was getting sick of staring at the symbols. Konohamaru was working on a seal that would turn normal chakra into water efficiently, without having any kind of element affinity involved. Since it only worked for normal chakra, Naruto couldn't test the seal. He'd tried to use his chakra with it, but the whole scroll had incinerated and Konohamaru's withering glare was enough to convince him to not try again. The array was written across the whole 4 by 4 foot scroll and should have produced infinite water. Instead, when Konohamaru tried, the water would be created, then would splash on the seal and wet the ink, ruining the seal. All the young sannin had managed was a puddle.

"This is getting us nowhere Kono."

Konohamaru looked up from a symbol he was drawing and at the same time transposed a runic symbol incorrectly.

"And now you're just making errors." Naruto stated, pointing down at the array. Konohamaru nearly pulled his hair out in frustration. It was almost dusk and they were getting hungry, so Konohamaru began folding the scroll.

"This was fun though. It's been such a long time since I've looked at any seals, even my own is gone.". He lifted his shirt to show the toned abs beneath. Molding some chakra, Konohamaru looked in awe as the seal was gone, a simple circle indicating where the array had been was all that was left.

"Then there's no record of it left. I guess there will never be another container for the nine-tails."

"You better hope not, or else we couldn't be friends anymore. So Kono, are you getting any ladies wet these days or just your scrolls?"

Konohamaru nearly burst a blood vessel at that. "Arashi! That's private."

"So no then." Naruto replied. "Earlier you were talking about Sakura, is she a prude or something?"

"We're just friends. Clearly!" The young sannin replied. At that moment Sakura herself arrived in the clearing.

"Kono, you're off. I have him for the next 8 hours, then Anko gets him in the morning. He try anything funny with you?"

"No Sakura. We were just looking at some scrolls." Kono said. He always got blamed for stuff that wasn't his fault when she was around. Better to not make any trouble. With a sad smile he turned to Naruto: "It was fun. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

Naruto nodded, then looked to Sakura. Konohamaru hadn't been kidding when he;d talked about her developments. He hadn't noticed when they were moving before, but the young pink haired woman had a very tight body. She was muscled and toned, but not bulky at all. Her legs were a little on the beefy side, but clearly for use. Her breasts had become large Cs, maybe Ds, and her eyes had stayed that piercing green that said…

"What are you looking at, pervert?"

Naruto looked her in the eye and noticed about 30 seconds had passed since anyone had said anything. There was nothing he could say to make it better, so why not make it bad for someone else too.

"Konohamaru had mentioned how well you'd developed. I was just confirming it." Naruto said, a perverted smile touching his lips.

Sakura crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up. "Like what you see?" She said. Naruto nodded, not spotting the obvious trap.

She moved towards him ,swaying and bolding her breasts up, and right as she was practically offering them, he received a massive blow to the side of his head. However, he wasn't the Kyuubi for nothing. Her punch struck him and he didn't budge an inch. Instead he heard a cracking sound as her fist broke on impact.

Sakura brought her fist to her side and began healing it. "Right, I suppose I could have seen that coming." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. "My bad."

"Rather than put up with this, I think you can take him for the night Kono." Sakura said. She turned a pointed look to the Toad sannin, then leapt away.

"I think you made her mad."

"I think I need a place to stay the night."

**BREAK**

Konohamaru woke up from a long, deep sleep. Getting up, he realized he was in his home, the Sarutobi mansion and that Naruto must have been right down the hall. He'd given him a room to use. It was small, but had all the necessities, plus some posters and 'cool' stuff they had picked up on their way back to the mansion the prior night after training. Stretching, the warrior got himself out of bed and looked over to see a small breakfast laid out for him. No doubt by his compatriot. Touched by the gesture, he began to dig in.

About thirty minutes later he made his way downstairs to see Naruto and find out how the young man had slept. He was greeted by the sight of a cheery Naruto, a big toothy grin plastered on his face. With a grunt of hello, the Sannin turned on his TV. It was unusual, but the morning news was reporting on a missing person; Ayame from the ramen shop. The Sannin turned to look at Naruto to see how he'd been affected, but found that the blonde wasn't even paying attention.

**BREAK**

The night before, Kyuubi snuck out of bed and into the streets of Konoha. The blonde was not in control anymore. No, on this night, the demon was out to prowl.

Fading out of existence in bed, and dodging the ANBU by leaving a cloned copy, he escaped undetected into the night. Within minutes he'd found the ramen shop and was lucky enough to see the girl packing up the shop for end of day, pushing the last few clients out the door. Kyuubi blessed his luck.

When they were all gone, he followed her in the shadows, essentially invisible with his kitsune stealth. She walked down the street and slowly into a seedier part of town until he saw her enter a whorehouse. Kyuubi followed her inside.

Soon he was in a dank atrium with pictures of each of the whores on the walls, a register and front desk before him in the room. He found Ayame's picture quickly and approached the register.

"All night for Aya Pleasures Me" He spoke quickly. He set a ruby of considerable value on the desk, for which the woman at the desk traded a key. Looking at the room number he made his way up the stairs until he found the correct place.

He opened the door to the most sinful Ayame he'd ever seen, even worse than the prior day. She was laying on a shoddy bed, lotion on the nightstand next to her. She was wearing black, see-through lingerie and looked bored, reading a magazine. As the door opened she'd barely put it down; aloud asking "Kiba? Another wild ride?"

Kyuubi drew up the image of a 15 year old Kiba from Naruto's mind, then shook his head. Another sinner to punish.

"**No milady, but I guarantee we'll do better tonight than you could ever do with that mutt**" Naruto's voice took on a demonic edge as he uttered the words.

"**Now, suck my dick and like it**"

An hour later Ayame was drenched with the demon's seed. She was in the middle of servicing him with her asshole yet again when Naruto finally began to regain control. He'd been watching his childhood mother-figure be abused and sexually violated for the better part an hour with no sign of stopping. '_She's a sinner, not your plaything. If you must do something, do it quickly or I'll end it for you.'_

'_**Yeah? Make me'**_ The Kyuubi challenged. Every so often the Kyuubi's personality would test him like this, to see if he had the strength to maintain their dual personalities. Sighing, Naruto let his mind focus on his body; the sensations of sex, the tingle of his skin, the grunting breaths coming through his throat, and all at once he pushed his consciousness into them.

Naruto stopped mid thrust and Ayame, who had been enjoying it, looked back. "What wrong Arashi?"

'_You're done here.'_ The real Naruto spoke into his mind. He was about to withdraw, when he heard the response. _**'We are done here.'**_

Kyuubi-Naruto brought his fist down on the back of her head. Her skull caved in and she died almost instantly, his member still inside her. He removed himself and vaporized the body with a quick soul technique, a ruby forming in his hand.

Naruto then quickly left the building via the window and snuck, undetected, back into the mansion. It was only hours later that be got up, made breakfast and began to cleanse himself.

**BREAK**

The two had mourned over ramen at a dango place which simply wasn't as good. Not long after the two met up with Anko to switch, but Konohamaru politely informed her he didn't mind spending his time with the older man. Anko shrugged and jumped away, while the two headed to the park. Naruto saw kids playing happily and the two enjoyed the simple excitement of the children while they played ninja games. That is, until he felt something tap his foot. A ball had rolled over to him and there in front of him was a small boy with pale blond hair and a chubby physique. Rolling his eyes, he handed the boy the ball, then searched around for the kid's parents, quickly seeing Ino and Chouji sitting on a bench together, their arms around each other, Ino leaning on her husband.

Walking over, he decided to chat with them a bit. "Hey guys" Naruto said, plopping down on Ino's right, Chouji on her left. "What's up?"

"Do I know you?" Ino asked curiously. Chouji just held onto her, doing his best to ignore the overwhelming chakra signature the man was making no effort to hide.

"You should. I've seen you naked."

She looked mildly taken aback, while Chouji took a closer look at the guy with anger rising just beneath the surface. Naruto himself beckoned Konohamaru over, where he proceeded to act out a scene wherein he pretended to spank himself. Konohamaru caught on quickly and pretended to pass out.

All in all it was very reminiscent of a time she'd done her best to forget, her eyes opened wide in shock. Upon closer inspection, if Naruto were of noble birth, the man would have looked very much like an older friend of hers.

"Naruto?" Ino questioned. Chouji took a closer look as well. "Uzumaki?" He asked in the pause.

"Believe it!" The blonde replied with a thumbs-up. At this point Ino noticed the hoodie. "You're gone for six years and you come back wearing the tacky hoodie of a madman? I swear, Sakura never taught you any fashion on that team, did she?"

"I think it looks cool." He defended. He turned to Konohamaru for moral support, and received a nod in the affirmative. "See? Kono thinks it's cool."

"Konohamaru was wearing that stupid sage outfit of Jiraiya's for months after he figured out sage mode. You think that has anything at all to do with fashion sense? Red, green and yellow; I'm telling you. Worst outfit ever."

At this point Chouji had to interject. "What do you mean saw her naked?"

"She'll tell you." Naruto said. "Good to see you two. I'm glad you turned out to be such good people. You have a handsome son; he'll be a lady-killer some day. Oh, and by the way, don't tell anyone I'm around. S-Class secrets and all that." He pointed at the ring on his finger and the two caught on. They each made a motion as though to zip their mouths shut.

With that, Naruto sped away dragging Kono by the hand. Ino and Chouji had very interesting conversations to follow.

As they left, he heard in his mind _**'They're not as happy as they look. I could tell, she was keeping his hands off of her. You noticed it too didn't you?'**_

'_Marital problems are hardly sins Kyuubi. You don't know what their lives are, nor did we see any sins. Save it for the truly foul why don'tcha'_

'_**Just don't get too comfortable. Remember, we may end up starting the Konoha Massacre in not too long'**_

'_If they are truly sinful, it will show and then we won't be having a discussion. You know I'm not afraid to dole out punishments when they're due'_

'_**Just saying. Don't get too attached. Even Konoha is not without sin. Rather, Especially Konoha is full of sin'**_

Naruto blocked out the voice in his head and wondered who he'd be in half an hour. A civilian by the name of Arashi, an old ninja friend by the name of Naruto, or a demon punishing the wicked by the name of Kyuubi. His personalities were getting out of hand and trying to manage another in Arashi, he had to hope, wouldn't break him.

**BREAK**

It turned out that it was time to be Arashi. In a bar full out villagers, he soon found himself arguing with the very same purple haired kunoichi they'd ignored a few hours prior. "Sorry" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I tripped? Think of it as the will of a greater being."

The spiky-haired woman clearly wasn't buying it. _'Ah damn it, this guy again. And I just escaped watching him. Now I have to make sure this bastard enjoys Konoha. Of all the times to be a Sannin.'_ Getting up with as much grace as she could manage with a slightly sore back, she reached for a kunai. However, just as she was about to give the conniving little bastard a piece of her mind, she noticed something: '_He must have loads of money. Let's see about some payback'_

"Well, you owe me the next couple rounds. And some dango. All the dango and sake I want and I'll forgive you" Anko said, though there was a hint of caution in her voice.

"Fair enough" was his only reply; apparently not really paying attention to her and more to the fact that every single person in the bar was staring at him. Though he may have changed to adopt a more serious persona most of the time, Naruto had idolized Jiraiya. The man was a sage and Naruto's ultimate goal in this life was to be a traveler himself: to wander the face of the earth, for all time. Learn all there is to know. Become wise, act as an immortal. However, the old sage had always seemed to love fun, and a good drink.

"One scotch, no ice." Naruto said, pulling up a bar stool. The bartender quickly slid the necessary items before the young man, a glass of water to clean out his mouth between sips and the glass of scotch, cold with no ice.

Taking the water, he took a short sip, moved it around in his mouth and swallowed. Then, took a sip of scotch, his elbow rising to be level with his head, as he tilted back and lifted the glass to his lips, slowly taking in the cold. Setting it down again, he let out a sigh, as the tension of the room had finally seemed to dissipate.

Anko was merely looking on at the man with contempt. She ordered two plates of dango, and another bottle of sake; the most expensive stuff the place had. "Remember, you're paying"

"I think I can manage it. I have enough of Oto's treasury to last a lifetime. But since I'm buying you a drink, answer me this; what keeps you in Konoha?"

"Loyalty to my village." She answered proudly.

"Loyalty? No demon has ever had loyalty to a land. It's a matter of seeing things from a neutral perspective. I mean, why would you work for Konoha as oppose to any other village? Not because this one is better, because then everyone would want to work for it. No, you work for this village because it is where you were born. It is where you were raised, and thus you owe a debt to society. But what about when that debt is erased? When you are old enough to live where you want, you still work for what purpose? Stability? To cause pain to others? Your reason becomes invalid."

Naruto looked at Anko for a response, but saw that she thought little of the opinion. She was too embedded in Konoha and village politics to see the purpose of his words. It left a bad taste in his mouth and he rose to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Anko asked, clearly displeased.

"Home. Kono, we should practice."

"I am a guard of yours, you'll have to be straight with me sometime. You don't really think all villages are the same, or else you would have razed them all. You don't really think it's a debt to society; its about individual bonds you build. You're full of crap."

"You may think so, but judgment-"

"Oh go fuck your judgment. We have good people here. You'll see that and you won't be judging us by our debts to society or our village politics. You judge a village by its people and you damn well better get to know them before you go passing judgment."

Internally, Anko was scared. She knew he could kill her in an instant. On the other hand, he was so full of shit for a demon, he had to be corrected.

Naruto suppressed the urge to rip her throat out with his teeth. This one he'd have to pay special attention to. He only prayed she slipped up so he could ruin her superior demeanor.

**BREAK**

Kono and Naruto spent the rest of the day snacking and training. By the time they had to sleep, they'd made good progress on the water scroll and they'd run out of stories to retell from their trips together. That night, Naruto managed to fall asleep with his door open just a crack.


End file.
